No More Tears
by xxxEdward's girliexxx
Summary: Bella has been abused and now she is scared of guys.She is bff with the Cullens who saved her from her abuser.But the thing is she likes Edward as more than her friends' big brother.And Bella discovers she is not the only one with a tragic past.


NO MORE TEARS

**Dedication:**** This story is dedicated to Ramsha Ahsan for putting up with me for 9 freakin years and helping me through my ups and ,you want things to be okay so yeah they will get better cause a sweetheart like you deserves nothing but the ya.**

**A/N:**_**Guys this is my first fanfic so don't be harsh but do tell me what you like and what you don't ? For those of you who don't like sad endings I can most assuredly tell you that my story is totally gonna have a happy I wont take your goes**_

_ENJOY!_

CHAPTER 1

"You beautiful, mean _bitch_.How dare you refuse to go out with me after what I have done for you? I thought you said you _loved_ me? You _are_ cheating on me aren't you?"

He slapped .The _sixth_ time to be precise.

"You are a fucking cold ice queen with beauty only and no heart. Your parents were sick of you. And when they couldn't put up with you anymore they killed themselves by driving on that dangerous highway during the _worst storm of the year_. Yet even after your parents death you are _still a bitch_. Having not changed at all, aren't you? You are a _whore_! That's what you really are. You don't find comfort at having just _one man_ after you, don't you? You need the _whole world_ to be after you..............''He sneered.

"Jacob, _stop_! _Please_, I told you _I am sorry_. _Please_._ You are hurting me_."

But he went on hurting me. Verbally as well as mentally.

"You _bitch_! What _is_ your problem? How _dare_ you even _think_ about bailing on _my_ _date_? Oh, I forgot I _should_ have expected that of you. You _always_ bail on people, right? "He said as he slapped one more time.

He hit me so hard that I reeled back on the ground in pain hitting my head. I could feel the blackness floating towards me but I welcomed it. It was a place where pain didn't exist. The last thing I heard was Jacob cursing followed by the sound of a police car until I blacked out.

As I slowly resurfaced again, I heard people. There were 2 females……. with beautiful soprano voices and a male, who had a soft, velvety and almost seductive voice. I tried to open her eyes but I couldn't. So instead I focused on the voices.

"Jazz, man, she is _still blacked_ you move your ass quickly and get here….Yeah…mmhmm………. sorry just get here quickly! Man, He fucking _abused her_.......yeah..kay…bye"

It sounded like he was pacing and muttering to himself.

".....should have listened to Dad and become a doctor…… couldn't be that hard…. plus I would have still gotten my money......"

It sounded like he was beating himself for all my shit.I tried to open my eyes again and this time I was successful. As my eyes cleared I saw the scene in front of me .

There were 2 beautiful girls talking and the man with the beautiful he turned around I saw that he was without a doubt the most beautiful man I have ever had the fortune to see. From his hair to his body. His hair were disheveled probably because he had been running his fingers through them. They were stuck out in all directions and the were reddish brown highlighted with many colors ;brown,black,blonde, then his face it was absolutely smooth and masculine with a sexy eyes that were a deep golden like molten gold and they were fringed with sooty thick lashes so much so that when he blinked they cast long shadows across his coughed discreetly in the background and color rushed to my face. I had been caught ogling.

I looked away and tried to control my erratic breathing and flushing color. When I felt normal again I looked up and asked everyone in general.

"What _happened_? _Who_ _are_ you guys and what are you doing _here?_" I asked feeling confused."

"Umm sweetie, don't you remember _anything_ that happened before you fainted?" asked the beautiful blonde, who was clenching her teeth. Most probably from anger.

"Nope! I just…….."I trailed off remembering Jake's words as he _degraded_ me. I was

Embarrassed. After the initial embarrassment came the anger._ I was my own person so what if I refused a date?_

"_But he was your love!"_ Said a small voice in my head.

"Pfft, _love_. right. Do you _hit_ your love for not keeping up with your plans? Most certainly _not_. If _that_ was the love he could give me then _thank you very much_ but I'd rather live without love"

I hadn't realized it but I was sobbing in Mr. Handsome's arms who was now drawing soothing circles on my back as I destroyed his shirt with the tears that didn't seem to stop.

"Sorry. I don't usually cry on strangers" I gave a sheepish smile.

"That's ok I am Alice. That's Edward my brother and this is Rosalie. We are your neighbors."

"You are married to _Rosalie_? Wow, you guys do make a cute couple"

"What?" he spluttered.

I was confused.

"Aren't you like…..Rosalie's husband?"

"No!no,no,nooo…Please don't say that! Uurgh! You have now stuck a very bad image in my . bro's .Yuck……."the profanities kept on slipping from his mouth and I looked at his sisters in confusion. Alice was laughing and Rosalie was like God-please-help-me-i-got-stuck-with-idiots.

"No, sweetheart.I am his _brother's wife_".! I did _not_ say that did I? I, Isabella Swan _did not_ make a woman become married to her brother in would be like freakin incest or gosh that means hottie is free. No shit,Bella you are NOT going to fall for this man. Not this man or _any other man_. _Ever again_. Unless you want to be like trampled by a dominant sexist male again. From now on, I will _not depend on anyone_. This world is about _me_ which means _I_ will do what _I_ want and show other men I m untouchable unlike what Jacob thought. I will NOT BE POSSESSED!

I noticed everyone staring at me, which brought me back to the present.

"Oh, sorry I zoned out there. You guys want any drinks or something. "

"Nah! We will just go. Here is my number. If you need any help or even just the need for a _friend_ I will be there for you and don't worry I took care of that…._bastard_ for you." The last part he said with clenched teeth.

I looked up at him with heartfelt gratitude."Thank you"

His eyes softened.

"And yeah you might want to go to the police station to give your report"

"Of course I will!"

Yeah right like I like to be shone in the freakin would go ballistic I would just tell _him._

"By the way I checked you, you are ?"

"Yeah its only my ego that is hurt."

"I am sorry about that and yeah don't forget I am always nextdoor."

"And if you need to have a girls only time we are also nextdoor as my brother very conveniently forgot to say"Alice chirped shooting a glare at Edward who grinned sheepishly.

"I have a feeling we are going to be very good friends…… "said Rosalie in that beautiful voice of hers.

"………so we are taking you shopping ready at 9 am sharp." Alice completed her twin's sentence. _**(A/N:Did I mention that Alice and Rose are twins and Edward is their older brother?If I did not then I am telling you now and Bella and the girls are 16 while Eddie is 17. ;])**_

"Ahaan not?" I had a feeling that they would not rest till they had forced me to go to the mall.

"Kay,buhbye girl you take care of yourself alright?"

"Yeah guys, goodbye and again thanks for your help."I was really in debt to them.

They went away and I sank to the couch sobbing.

This would be the last time I cried over Jacob. I promised myself. The very last time I cried over a man. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**A/N:**_**Yeah so I have written it hope people enjoy it. this is my first fanfic guys and yeah puh-lease review. reviews are what encourages me to people if you give me reviews then Edward Cullen/Robert Pattinson are so gonna kiss you and makeout with you for a full 1 hour course its another thing that he is actually mine and I am gonna lend him to you.8D u. xoxoxoxo**_

_**P.S:psst isn't rob HOTT ?His body is TO DIE FOR!mwwuaahh Eddie!**_

_**o.k. yeah I get it I m signing off now. Next update is gonna be next week after I get **__**at least**__** 10 reviews.**_

_***mwwuahh***_

_**___________xxxEdward's girlxxxx**_


End file.
